


Of all people, HIM?

by kazurom14



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinks, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, WTF, crack ship, dont interact in canon, kinkshame me, makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazurom14/pseuds/kazurom14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In class 3-E, relationships aren't a big deal but what happens when a classmate falls for a 3-A student? Awkward conversations, status, and conflicting interests aside, will he say yes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask, man. I for some god awful reason ship this. Also, Karma is a little shit now and forever.

The class ended in its usual way, Koro-sensei had just taken off to his favorite chinese place in China. Everyone was chatting idly with each other as Nagisa went over his notes again.  _Hmm..seems he really really likes shipping._ He knew it was mostly due to his wanting to write a "based on a true story" romance novel. Nagisa scanned the room, looking at all of his classmates. He noticed that with Itona there was now an even number of students.  _Wait. Someone can't really be counted._ He eyed Ritsu as she was talking with Hara about some recipe Hara wanted to try out. Ritsu is a computer program and therefore can't be included in Koro-sensei's shipping grid. That makes it an odd number then.  _Does Itona have a type? Other than big boobs?_ Nagisa watched as Terasaka and Muramatsu were trying to help Itona with his RC but they really didn't know anything about it thus making it slightly harder for the small male.

"What's wrong, Nagisa?" 

"Oh, Kayano. Nothing. I was just wondering something."

"What's that?"

"I wonder...what is Itona's type?" The class got quiet. All eyes locked onto Itona.

"My type? Hmm." He stared at the floor, thinking. "I guess...I'm not sure actually."

"BIG BOOBS!" Okajima practically screamed at him. "YOU LIKE BIG BOOBS, DON'T YOU?"

"I only did that because it was Koro-sensei's type and Shiro told me to." The whole class sweat dropped. _Makes sense._

"So you have no idea what you like? Do you even like women?" Itona eyed Nakamura.

"I don't really see myself leaning towards women. Oh! There was this one person I saw the other day, I kind of liked." The class leaned in.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"WHO IS IT?" Itona put his hands up.

"I-I don't know his name!"

"What does he look like?"

"Uhh, strawberry blonde hair, violet eyes, he looked tired, nice smile..." he trailed off. The class' jaws dropped. Some pointed at him. "What? What's wrong? Do you know him?"

"A-A-Asano Gakushuu!"

"Is that his name? It's nice."

"THAT'S THE PRINCIPAL'S SON!!" Terasaka grabbed his shoulders.

"PICK DIFFERENT ONE! FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY, PICK ANOTHER ONE! PLEASE!" 

"What's all the noise in here, huh?" Karma walked up next to Terasaka but no one paid attention.

"He's like Karma level of crazy and that's a level you don't fuck with!"

"Aww! Thank you, Terasaka!"

"THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT YOU, SADISTIC FUCK!"

"Who are we talking about?"

"Asano Gakushuu."

"Why?"

"I like him."

"Nice."

"Not nice! The guy's insane! Have you met his father?! Obviously there is something wrong with that gene pool!"

* * *

 

"AhhCHooo!"

"Are you alright, Asano-san?"

"Do you need a tissue?"

"No, I'm alright. Thank you." They nodded and went back to their work. Asano stared at his computer screen. None of the plans running through his mind were going to work if he wanted to know what was going on in class 3-E. And if he couldn't figure it out then he would never best his father. He absent-mindedly tapped at his keyboard.  _There must be someway for me to find out what is going on in that damn classroom. Other than joining it of course. Wait._ High schools and colleges could care less about what class a student was in. They only saw the grades. He could still be number one in the school and be in class 3-E. That would send his father into a frenzy. If he did something terrible, his father would have no choice but to send him there. He would have to make an example out of him. That even the top student can be sent there. And once he was there he could find out the class' secret and use it to his advantage. He grinned to himself.  _Now what can I do that will ensure my transfer._ The school's blocked page popped on his screen. He saw he was on an inappropriate site. A plan formulated in his head as he stared at the dancing acorn on the screen. 

 **Sorry! That's not allowed!** the screen flashed. 

"Heh."  _Perfect._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ahhhhhh! I wrote a thing!!!! Go me!!! Anyway, I was going to have this be just one big story but I'm on a time crunch at the moment. So I'll post some more later. (and when I say later it could be anywhere from two days to four months. Sorry.) I'm proud of this.


	2. Of all people, HIM? part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In class 3-E, relationships aren't a big deal but what happens when a classmate falls for a 3-A student? Awkward conversations, status, and conflicting interests aside, will he say yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BURST OF INSPIRATION AFTER WORKING A NONSTOP 8 HOUR NIGHT SHIFT!! This may or may not be shit. But I don't wanna lose my motivation. What is Asano up to now? And will he survive in 3-E?

The computers were working fine through the first two periods but then, they started acting strange. Sites that were meant to be blocked, weren't. Documents were rewritten, photos were added, languages switched, nothing was right. Then in big flashing letters,  **ASANO GAKUHO IS A FUCKING IDIOT!** appeared on every screen in the entire main campus. Including Gakuho himself's. Rumors spread like wildfire. At first, 3-E was to blame but then it was pointed that they do not have access to computers.  _Who did it? Who was it?_ was whispered throughout the school. Asano sat patiently in his seat. It wouldn't be too long before they traced the virus back to his personal computer. He watched the door with anticipation. Footsteps came down the hall, soft at first but growing loudly. The door slid open to reveal the very man Asano was waiting for.

"Ah. Hello, Father." The older man glared daggers at his idiot son. 

"It appears that the virus that almost destroyed the school's computer system was traced back to your computer. How do you plea?" Asano grinned as his father's eyes narrowed.

"Guilty." a gasp was heard around the room.

"You are aware of your punishment for this crime, are you not?"

"I am." he could almost see steam coming out of his old man's ears.

"Pack your belongings. You are going to class 3-E. Come by my office first." Asano's grinned faded slightly.  _Is he going to punish me?_ Nonetheless, he collected his things and followed his father towards his office. Asano wasn't expecting anyone to be in there, especially not two black suited persons.

"Asano Gakushuu?"

"Yes?"

"Please have a seat. We must explain a few things to you before you are transferred to 3-E."

 

* * *

"GREETING CLASS! Today we have a new student joining us!" _Huh?_  "And he's from the main building!"  _WHAT?_

"Psst, hey, Nagisa. Who do you think it is?" Kayano looked worried.

"I'm not sure but hopefully it's someone we can trust." The door gave a slight rattle, the poor thing was going to need to be replaced soon seeing as it was getting harder and harder each day to open it.

"What is wrong with this thing?" The class froze.  _That voice. It can't be..._ The door was forced open to reveal a slightly irritated Asano Gakushuu.  _NO FUCKING WAY!_ Even in the heat, the boy looked perfectly cool. He strolled in with a Karma like "I own this place" attitude.  _NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD AT ALL!_

"Class, this is Asano Gakushuu and he will be apart of our class from now on! Please greet him warmly!"

"Thank you, Koro-sensei. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you."

"Oh ho ho! Aren't you polite! But that won't work on me. You have been filled in on this class' secret! That means, along with the rest of the class, you have to try and assassinate me!"

"Oh yes sir. And I plan on it."

"Excellent! Now take your seat." Asano walked to his seat, unfazed by the fact that he had a whole conversation with a yellow octopus. Unfortunately, his seat was right in between Karma and Itona. 

"Well, well, well. Look who lowered themselves to our status. Any plans on how to kill the octopus yet?"

"None so far. And I'm not lowering myself at all. If anything, it'll make me better." The two boys glared daggers at each other. The temperature in the room got colder. Koro-sensei watched them with slight concern.  _I do hope they learn to get along or else nothing is going to get done._

"Remember, boys and girls! Seven tentacles are better than one!"

_WHAT KIND OF ADVICE IS THAT?!_

* * *

 

I REFUSE TO LET THIS DIE! I could feel it leaving my body all throughout work. I'm not sure exactly where I want this to go but I have a vague idea. (Very very vague idea) I appreciate everyone who left Kudos and I hope you enjoyed this one!


	3. Of all people, HIM? part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In class 3-E, relationships aren't a big deal but what happens when a classmate falls for a 3-A student? Awkward conversations, status, and conflicting interests aside, will he say yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL RISE AGAIN!!! I'm very happy a lot of people actually like this and surprised that I'm able to keep writing (my motivation sucks). I have no idea how long this story will be but I'm glad some are following it.   
> Also, other people have noticed Karma and Asano look alike, right? The class has a hard time telling them apart...

Bitch-sensei hadn't really noticed Asano until she bumped into him outside.

"Oh, my bad, Karma."

"My name is Asano Gakushuu, ma'am. I am NOT Karma." 

"Quit screwing around, Karma. What did you do to your hair? You try to bleach it?" she lifted some strands of Asano's hair. "Looks terrible. You should have asked for help, ya know."

"Hey, Bitch-sensei! Kurasuma-sensei said he needs you." Karma walked up and stood directly next to Asano.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE THERE TWO OF YOU???" 

"That's Asano. He's a transfer student. Don't you get memos or something on that shit?"

"UH, YEAH! I got a memo but...why the hell do you two look so alike? Are you twins or something?" A vein appeared on both boys' heads.

"We are not related." They gritted their teeth.

"Well, you look like it. Wait! You said Kurasuma said he needed me!" she let out a shrill screech. "Oh my god! I'm coming!" and she was gone. Koro-sensei watched from the bushes.

"Those two really do look alike. Glad I wasn't the only one who thought they were related."

"Yeah but Asano's cuter."

"Yes. Asano is-ITONA!" The octopus screamed at the sight of one of his newest pupils. Itona put his finger to his lips.

"Shhh. Or they'll hear you." 

_When did he sneak up on me like that?_

Karma and Asano were too busy glaring daggers at each other to notice. They began to circle each other like two animals about to fight.

"We look nothing alike."

"Absolutely."

"Not a single damn thing."

"Nothing." Both males stopped.  _Who the hell are we kidding?_  They resided to the fact that they did indeed look extremely alike.

"Maybe we could use this to our advantage."

"Ah? How do you suppose?" Asano thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure now. But we could potentially switch places, although." He looked Karma up and down. "We should probably fix your face."

"Very funny. How about I fix your face with my fist?"

"Please don't ruin his face." Itona whispered.

"Itona?" he silvered haired male looked up at him.

"Are you...romantically interested in Asano?"

"Yes." 

_THIS IS THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF BOTH MAIN CHARACTERS ARE MALE! IT'LL STILL SELL! IF ANYTHING IT'LL SELL BETTER!_

_"_ I for one think you should go for it! Follow your heart! Go where-"

"You just want to use this for your novel, don't you?" 

HRNK! Koro-sensei began to sweat.

"N-no.."

"Lair." the bell rang, saving Koro-sensei.

"Ah! Time for class! Don't be late, Itona!" 

* * *

 

The next day was the assembly day at the main building. The class grudgingly climbed down the mountain. Although, no one was as unhappy as Asano.

"Why is this here? Is that a snake? God, there are bugs everywhere!" the rest of the class couldn't help but laugh.

"It's alright, Asano. You'll get used to it." Isogai put his hand on his shoulder but quickly removed it when he felt a chill down his back. Itona's bloodlust was kind of hard to ignore, especially when it's directed at you. He looked back at him and gave him a "my bad" smile. Itona's shoulders drooped.  _I don't really have the right to be angry._ Nagisa, who was walking with him, pulled him aside.

"Why don't you say something to him? It doesn't have to be a confession, just say hi or ask him about himself. I'm sure he won't find it weird at all."

"I can't."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I'm too scared." Nagisa wrapped his arm around Itona's shoulder.

"You got this. I believe in you."

"AS DO I!"

"KORO-SENSEI! GET BACK TO THE CLASSROOM!"

"Alright..." The yellow octopus, teary eyed, flew back towards the mountain.

The class filed into their line, with Asano and Karma at the front. Whispers could be heard throughout the gymnasium.  _See! Told you, Asano is in class 3-E! The computers. It was him. He did it._ Asano ignored his old classmates. The assembly ended with its usual, "Do well or you'll end up in 3-E" speech. As the students filed out, Asano was caught by two 3-C students.

"Well, would you look at this! Mr. Principal's kid is in 3-E!"

"What a loser!" laughter was heard all around.

"Funny."

"What is? 3-E reject?"

"That you actually think your better than me. I may be in 3-E but I am still the number one student. My grades are unquestionable." Asano pulled them in by the back of their necks. "You are still beneath me." He let go and they dropped to their knees. 

"Anyone else?" Silence was his response. "That is what I thought." He turned and began to make his way towards the mountain.

"Damn he's hot."

"Yeah, I see why you like him so much, Itona." He blushed. Karma grinned. "He's got style. That I can respect."

 

* * *

 

I did it!!! A third chapter! (This is a big deal for me, okay?) I really wanted to write how Asano would deal with the prejudice that class 3-E deals with. I'm happy with how this turned out. AND Itona got some time in. Good pep talk, Nagisa! Hopefully next chapter, he and Asano will actually talk to each other. The ship is still there, I'm getting to it.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In class 3-E, relationships aren't a big deal but what happens when a classmate falls for a 3-A student? Awkward conversations, status, and conflicting interests aside, will he say yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN DO THIS!!! Writing is becoming harder and harder. Fuckin' sucks. BUT I WILL PREVAIL!!  
> Also, how many hits do you think I could get in on Bitch-sensei? Shit like that keeps me awake at night. (That and insomnia X_X)  
> Does anyone have problems figuring out who's talking? I was wondering about that rereading the other chapters. If it's in italicized it's either thinking or the class talking at the same time. I hope that clears it up some. If you see any other things about my writing style that confuses you, just ask me and I'll try to clear it up!
> 
> Thanks! XOXO

He stared blankly at her. Her eye twitched.

"I'm sorry, you wanna do WHAT?"

"I wanna learn how to seduce someone." She finally let out a sigh.

"Itona, sweetie. Seduction is an art. Something that takes years to master. I'm only this good because of my work. But because of this, its hard for me to have a normal relationship."

"I'm surprised you were able to admit that."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" she growled. She resisted the urge to reach out and smack him. She tapped on her tablet a bit. "I can't really teach you how to seduce someone without knowing anything about them. I mean, obviously there's someone specific you wanna seduce. So, out with it. Who is it?"

"Asano Gakushuu."

"Fuck, which one is that one? There's too many of you little shits."

"He's the new student in the class."

"The one that looks like fucking Karma" he nodded. "Why him?"

"I dunno. There's just something about him." she thought for a moment.

"Asano...asan-NO!" Itona jumped at her sudden outburst. "WAIT, IS HIS FATHER ASANO GAKUHO? THE PRINCIPAL?" He slowly nodded. "ARE YOU INSANE? I'VE ONLY MET THE MAN A FEW TIMES BUT EACH TIME I FEEL LIKE TAKING A SHOWER JUST TO WASH OFF THE CREEPY! I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT HIS SON IS REALLY LIKE!"

"I don't think Asano is really like that. He seems different from his father. Please help me, Jelavic-sensei." he figured it would be easier for her to agree to help him if he used her real name.

"Fine, fine. I'll help. And actually don't use my real name. It sounds weird when you kids say it." 

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now what we have to do first is find out what he likes." Itona tilted his head.

"Likes?"

"Yeah, like his kinks and fetishes."

"Right!"

"Alright, Itona! Let's go! AND I GUESS YOU CAN HELP, FUCKING OCTOPUS!"

EEEEKKK! "I've been found out!"

 

* * *

 

The next day in class, Bitch-sensei had a new lesson.

"Alright, you little fuckers. Today we're gonna learn about kinks, fetishes and what turns people on. And how to use it to your advantage." Okuda raised her hand.

"I don't really think that's appropriate."

"It wouldn't be if you were normal students. But you're here to learn how to be assassins so it doesn't matter." Itona eyed Asano. The other boy's eye twitched. His hand raised.

"Karma-look-a-like. What?"

"My name is Asano, ma'am. And I feel that this has nothing to do with English."

"Oh but it does! If you little bastards would let me continue. I've asked the octopus to help out today." Koro-sensei has jiggling with excitement. "Learning what makes people hot and heavy will help immensely with assassinations. When people are aroused, brain function lowers to primal levels. And if done properly, it can make them think only about getting it on, which helps you get really really close. Now I want all of you to take a few minutes and write down what makes you horny. AND DON'T BE STUPID ABOUT IT! TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!"

The class became so quiet you could hear Koro-sensei's jiggling. The only person who seemed completely unfazed was Okajima who was writing on his paper with a perverted look on his face, only getting worse the more he wrote. 

 _I am so not looking forward to knowing what he's writing._ Bitch-sensei looked at Itona, who was vigorously erasing something on his paper. Psst. "Five bucks says he wrote Asano's name and is erasing it." Koro-sensei whispered.

"I'm not taking that bet. Alright! You guys done yet?"

_NO! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO THIS?!_

"First of all, FUCKING CHILL! If you guys can't do it today then it's homework, got it? Now then, we'll just move on. I'm going to need two volunteers. Let's see." She pointed at Nagisa and then Karma. "You two, front and center." The class watched as the two males came to the front of the class. "Face each other." Nagisa stared at Karma.

"Uhhh, Bitch-sensei?"

"Shuddup. Let me explain. I want you each to spend a moment looking other the other." Karma looked Nagisa up and down.  _Nothing too special. Appearance wise._ "Now, tell me what is sexy about the other."  _WHAT?_ Nagisa stared at her in disbelief.

"You're joking."

"I'm not, Karma. Tell me." Karma looked back at Nagisa. He looked closely at him.

"Well, he's not really sexy at all." Nagisa could feel his self esteem meter drop to an all time low. "I mean sexy isn't what I would use to describe him."

"What would you use?"

"Adorable."

"Go on."

"He's got this whole "cute but deadly" think going for him. I like it. He can't be sexy but he can use his cuteness to his advantage. He could play the whole "I'm too weak" thing and then hit a person when they least expect it."

_He literally just described his whole assassination style._

"Very good. You're turn, Nagisa." The blunette jolted. There were a lot of things about Karma that were attractive.

"Uhh, well, he's got a nice face when he's not plotting how to ruin your whole life." The class sweat dropped.  _It's true though._ "His eyes are a beautiful color, um, he's got a sweet smile when he's not being cruel, his body is really nice...I CAN'T DO THIS!" Nagisa could feel his entire face was red hot. He wouldn't admit this to anyone but he has thought about Karma in a not so innocent way. It of course started when they hung out their first year. 

"Alright then that's enough. NEXT!"  _WAIT! THE WHOLE CLASS HAS TO DO IT!?_ Kayano almost cried trying to figure something out about Terasaka. Nakamura had no problem completely embarrassing Chiba and Isogai had to cover Maehara's mouth to make him stop talking. "Alright! Next is Itona and Assassno!"

"Its AS-AH-NOH, ma'am. Not ASS-ASS-NOH."

"Whatever! Just get up here!" Itona walked quietly behind Asano. "You know the drill. Face each other!" Itona's eyes seem to bore straight into Asano's soul. He wasn't used to someone looking directly into his eyes. It seemed like there was a fire blazing behind them. "Itona, you start."

"His face is perfect. His smile makes flowers grow. His body is flawless."  _ITONA, YOUR LUST IS SHOWING!_ The class sat in horror as Itona listed off basically everything he liked about Asano, which was everything. Asano stood in silence and waited for the smaller male to finish.  _Damnit! He totally knows Itona likes him now!_

"You're very observant. I'm impressed."  _HE'S AN IDIOT!_ The class stared at Asano and came to the conclusion that he was a Karasuma-sensei like dense. Keen eyes on everything except other's feelings.  _Pray, Itona. Just pray for some guidance._ "My turn?" Bitch-sensei nodded. The entire time Itona was rambling, Asano was looking him over.

"He's dangerous. That much I can tell. He may have the appearance of someone like Nagisa but he's on a different level. It's easy to tell he's not weak. I feel like he could snap my neck if I angered him and I wouldn't know it until I was already dead."  _Amazing. Simply amazing. He doesn't understand the lesson._ "That's all I can tell. I don't know him very well so I can't say anything else about him." Bitch-sensei face palmed.

"Kid, you completely missed the point of this exercise. Actually, you all missed the point. Most of you commented on the appearance but then you swerved into assassination styles. SOME of you." she eyed Nakamura and Maehara. "Used it as an excuse to harass classmates. You were suppose to think of it as the other was your target, find something attractive about them, and then boost it. With most men, even some women, they know what's attractive about themselves. You can usually see what they pride themselves on by first glance. When you find what they think is most attractive about themselves, use it to your advantage. You all missed the point so, I'm not going to continue with it." The class let out a sigh of relief. "Sit down, you two. That's all today. I want a full list of what turns you on personally tomorrow. NO LESS THAN 10 THINGS!"  _TEN?!_ Kataoka raised her hand.

"Wait! Wasn't Koro-sensei suppose to help with something?"

"Oh my dear, I did! I wasn't helping with your lesson, though! I was helping with...some...thing...else...." 

_THAT'S SO FUCKING SUSPICIOUS IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!_

* * *

Alright! Another chapter!!! I just want to let you guys know I don't ship Kayano with Terasaka or Nakamura with Chiba. HOWEVER, I DO ship Isogai and Maehara. I threw in some karmisa, too. 

I wonder what Asano's kinks are? Hmmmmm.....


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In class 3-E, relationships aren't a big deal but what happens when a classmate falls for a 3-A student? Awkward conversations, status, and conflicting interests aside, will he say yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert maniacal laughter here* WHAT IS SLEEP? BOY HOWDY I WISH I FUCKING KNEW! I have no idea what I'm doing anymore.  
> Do you think Gakuho is a good kisser? Is it hereditary? Is there a crazy to sex ratio here?

Asano stared at the piece of paper in front of him. Jelavic-sensei wanted ten things that aroused him by tomorrow. He could think of nothing. He resisted the urge to throw his pen into his bedroom wall. Being an assassin required a lot more self analysis then he originally thought. Although, he never thought he would be trying to find out what turned him on. He pulled up his laptop and logged in, only to slam it shut. His father had degraded his laptop due to the computer incident at the school. He was being monitored every time he logged in. He let out a frustrated sigh. He thought for a moment. A light knock came on his door.

"What?"

"Sir, your father wanted you to know that he will be in meetings for the rest of the evening and will not be home until late. You know what is expected of you." Asano nodded in acknowledgement. They bowed slightly and shut the door. He waited a moment and then left. He made his way down the hall to his father's study. It was empty, seeing as his father was out. He thought about using his father's computer but decided against it, knowing full well his father would find out effortlessly. He crossed his arms and stared at the floor.  _Okajima._ His face twisted in disgust. Out of all of his new classmates, Okajima disgusted him the most. His skirt chasing ways annoyed him. He pulled out his cell and dialed the pervert's number. 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Pick up, idiot!_

_Ring._ CLICK!

"Hello, this is Okajima."

"Ah, Okajima. This is Asano. I was wondering how you are doing with Jelavic-sensei's homework assignment."

"Oh! Mine's done!" there was a hint of content in his voice. "How are you coming along."

"I have nothing."

"REALLY? I figured you would have everything figured out about yourself." Asano chuckled a bit.

"Far from it."

"You know, your not the only one who's having some problems. Isogai, Nagisa, Terasaka, and Chiba were having issues too! HEY! How about you guys' all come over and we can figure this out. It may help if it's in a group."

"Sounds good to me. What time?"

"How about in an hour?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Hey, wait. How did you get my number?"

"Good bye." 

 

* * *

 

 

Okajima's home was surprisingly serene. Nagisa gently knocked on the door and could hear shuffling inside. Okajima's mother opened up and Nagisa almost had a heart attack. The woman was beautiful in a gentle way. She wasn't anything like the models in Okajima's magazines. 

"Hello! You must be one of Taiga's classmates! Everyone else is already here! Come in!" She showed Nagisa to Okajima's room where Chiba, Terasaka, Isogai, and Asano were all seated randomly around the room. Nagisa planted himself on the side of the bed next to Asano. Okajima was seated in the middle of the floor.

"Do you boys' need anything? Snacks? Something to drink?"

"Sure, Mom!" she nodded happily and exited.

"You sure she's your mom? You are nothing like her!" 

"I take more after my dad. Now! Let's discuss....PORN!" He yanked out a large box from underneath his bed and opened it to reveal a unnecessary amount of adult magazines. "Take your pick, gentlemen! Don't be shy!" Chiba very slowly picked up a sports type magazine. The model of the front was wearing a very slutty version of a baseball uniform. Terasaka had one with a girl in nothing but an apron on. Isogai's face was red as he looked through one with gymnastics. Nagisa looked at Asano who was simply looking through a random one with a blank expression. 

"So? What do you guys think?"

"I think", Asano flipped a page. "that this is garbage." Okajima steamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU, GAY?" Asano shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I haven't put much thought into my sexuality." _He's being surprisingly honest with us._

"Have you put any thought into intimate relationships? I mean, most boys do." Asano shrugged again.

"I have other things to worry about."

"What could a junior high student worry about other than grades and girls?"

"Destroying their father's credibility." _YUP! THIS FAMILY IS FUCKED UP!_ Asano stopped on a page with a girl straddling an oversized toy tank. The other males jumped as Asano threw the magazine away from him.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Asano was standing, breathing heavily. The girl on the page had shifted in his mind to Itona Horibe. _WHY?_

"I-I have to go."

"Are you sure? Do you need some help, man?"

"No. No. I'll be fine. Thank you, Okajima. Have a good rest of your evening." And he was out the door. Nagisa watched after him and then retrieved the magazine. He stared at the page Asano was on.

"Hey, guys." the other five boys looked at him. "I think we may have a solution to one of our problems." 

* * *

 

 

WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, WHERE DID YOU GO? I wanted this to be longer but I have had like 3 hours of sleep in the past 36 hours. It is now a mandatory nap time. I hope you enjoyed reading!

 


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In class 3-E, relationships aren't a big deal but what happens when a classmate falls for a 3-A student? Awkward conversations, status, and conflicting interests aside, will he say yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BURST OF MOTIVATION AFTER READING COMMENTS*   
> //starts gross sobbing  
> You guys are so awesome! I really appreciate the feedback I get from you guys! You guys are now my motivation! I am so lazy and if you guys didn't comment, nothing would get done! So thank you! *blows kisses* For my fans~  
> HOLY MOTHER FUCK ITS SEXY-SENSEI (aka Kurasuma-sensei) have you seen this man? Should be illegal!   
> Also if you need anything tagged pls let me know!

There was a cloud of shame and anxiety over the students of 3-E. The only person not affected was Okajima. They all sat solemnly in their seats as Bitch-sensei collected their papers. 

"Alright! I'm going to pick four random papers and read them out loud."  _WHAT?_ "First one,

Age play, Bondage - giving, Sensation deprivation, Role play, Flogging, Knife play, Body worshiping - receiving, Bratty - receiving, Impact play, Mental bondage - giving." Asano's face remained blank, even though his mind was racing.  _How did she manage to grab mine first?_

"Next one,

Corsetry, Sensation play, Shibari, Role play, Impact play-And that's all. Sugino there's suppose to be ten."

"WHY WOULD YOU CALL ME OUT LIKE THAT?!" 

"I'm calling out everyone who didn't finish. So hopefully the next person should have finished. NEXT!

Age play, Collaring, Suspension - receiving, Role play, Impact play, Brat - giving, Dollification, Resistance play, Uniform play, Asa-why? Just why?" Itona shrugged. "That doesn't count. I'm just gonna move on. Last but not least,

Pet play, Collaring, Shibari, Role play, Body worshiping - giving, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU? FINISH YOUR DAMN HOMEWORK! Ya know what, I'm calling out everyone who didn't finish, Chiba, Kayano, Terasaka, Toshida, Sugaya, Okana, and Nagisa, you didn't even turn one in? You always turn everything in. What happened? You dog ate it?"

"Um, I don't have a dog. I left it at home. To be honest, on purpose."

"Why?"

"I figured you would you would pull some shit like this and I didn't wanna be called so I left it at home, I'll bring it tomorrow I promise!" 

"Ookay...Okajima. This is eight pages and it's single spaced. And it's back sided. I'm not reading this."

"Awwww man! I worked hard on that!"

"I said TEN!" 

"I feel less ashamed now."

"What, Nagisa?"

"NOTHING!" 

* * *

"Are you guys okay today? You seem less, what's the word I'm wanting, murderous." Kurasuma-sensei watched as his students half-assed their assignment.

"Bitch-sensei's lesson was brutal."

"Do I really want to know?" 

_No. You really don't._

"Alright then. That's enough for today. You guys can relax for the rest of the period." They sat on the ground in small group, discussing anything they could to get their minds off of Bitch-sensei's lesson. But their curiosity got the better of them. 

"Some of the stuff she said I don't even know what they are."

"Which ones are you confused about? I can totally help you!"

"We know, Okajima."

"Like, what the hell is dollification?"

"Its when a sub is pretty much turned into a living doll. The dom will dress them up, they will behave in a way that is "doll-like", and it's usually a consented act."

"You sound like a dictionary. A perverted dictionary."

"What's Bratty?"

"Bratty is when a sub is basically a brat. On purpose. Sometimes for punishment, sometimes for not. Some like to try and tame/control a "Brat"."

"You really know your stuff."

"I have a lot of time on my hands."

"You also have your dick in your hands."

"Very true."

_GROSS!_

"What's ageplay?"

"Age play can be sexual or nonsexual. Its when a sub will act younger than they actually are and the dom will treat them as such. In a nonsexual way, its more of a nurturing thing and in the sexual sense, its usually a daddy kink/older sibling. There is also the mommy kink but its much less known."

"I am learning so much today."

"I'm not sure if I really needed this information."

"I HAVE AUTOASSASSINOPHILIA!"

_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? AND WHY DO WE NEED TO KNOW, KORO-SENSEI!_

* * *

Autoassassinophilia is the arousal from life-threatening situations or being murdered. So there's that. Thanks, Koro-sensei. I did a lot research on this shit. And now I know more than I need to. Please PLEASE let me know if I need to tag something! Thank you so much for your comments! And I hope you enjoyed this!


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In class 3-E, relationships aren't a big deal but what happens when a classmate falls for a 3-A student? Awkward conversations, status, and conflicting interests aside, will he say yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE BEGGED FOR AN UPDATE SO YA GOT ONE!  
> I really need to work on writing more often!  
> BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE! I HAVE CONSTANT INTERNET NOW!!!

The air seemed different when Asano walked into the room. In the back of the room, all the girls were gathered in a circle. Asano nudged Karma in the arm.

"What is going on with that?"

"Not sure. I do know that they somehow managed to grab Nagisa and Itona. They've been giggling the entire time." The boys watched as some girls moved into the circle and then back out. The giggling continued and the girls continued to move in and out of the circle. If they strained their ears, they could hear small protests from the two captured males.

"AND WE ARE DONE!!" The girls all moved away to reveal Nagisa and Itona. Nagisa was in a red cosplay girls' uniform, complete with all of his hair in pigtails and thigh highs. Karma's face was pure red as he put his hand over his mouth. Itona was worse off. He was in a purple maid costume with white bows and white stockings. His skirt was obviously too short and his legs were made longer by the 1-inch heels. His silver hair was pushed back by a purple maid headpiece. Asano could feel his heart in his chest. What is wrong with me? I see women in such things all the time? Why does he affect me? The males of the class started making cat calls and whistling. The not twins could feel anger rising in their throats. Karma stood up and both males took large steps towards the cross-dressing boys. Karma grabbed Nagisa and Asano snagged Itona and dragged them out of the classroom. Nagisa and Karma walked one way and Asano and Itona the other. Itona allowed Asano to drag him all the way to the pool. He stared at his back as he breathed heavy. Suddenly, Asano ripped his shirt off and jumped straight into the water.

"Uhhh, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Give me a moment." Itona watched as he dunked himself under the water then stood for a moment. He repeated this process several times. Finally, Asano climbed out and shook his head to clear out the water. Itona stared at his bare torso. He reached out and gently put his hand on his chest. He ran his fingers over his collar bone. Asano watched him as he traced his hands up and down his chest. He grabbed both of his hands and pulled him towards him. He wrapped his arms around Itona's waist, the ribbon tied around him fell on his arms. Drops of water gently landed on Itona's face as he looked into Asano's eyes. Their lips brushed against each other and Itona could feel his breath catch. He wanted this for so long and now it was right in front of him. No one was going to stop it. He slowly pushed his mouth onto Asano. He kissed back but with much more intensity. Asano slid his tongue into Itona's mouth and Itona couldn't stop himself from moaning. Asano started pulling on the ribbon, undoing it. He found the zipper to the dress and pulled it down. He began to slide the dress off of him. Itona was now in just his boxer briefs and the white stockings.

Asano kissed at Itona's neck, leaving small marks. Itona ran his nails gently down his back, causing him to shiver. Asano bit gently into his neck, testing to see if it would affect him. Loud moans were his answer. He smiled into his skin and continued to bite him, making his way down his body. Asano backed off momentarily to wrap his leg around Itona's. He hit him behind the knee, causing him to buckle. Asano caught him and laid him on his back on the smooth rock. He hovered over him, researching with his eyes. Itona could feel his blood rising to his face and then back down to his groin. Asano attacked his neck again, eliciting moans and his name. Itona ran his hands across the skin above Asano's belt and then began to take his pants off.

"You sure do like purple, don't you?"

"Enough." and Itona was silent. Asano slowly pulled off each stocking. He spread Itona's legs and began to bite at the sensitive skin near his crotch. Itona grabbed his hair and tried not to throw his hips up. Asano slowly pulled down Itona's underwear, exposing him. He bit at the area around Itona but never touched him. Itona could hear Bitch-sensei's voice in the back of his head, reading off a list of kinks.

"Denial. Age play. Suspension."

"Wait, what's denial?"

"It's when someone will deny their partner release."

"That sounds torturous."

"Some people like it."

He really hoped Asano wasn't into that. He bit his bottom lip and gripped Asano's hair tighter. Finally, Asano licked up his member and slid it into his mouth. He sucked and gently dragged his teeth along it. Itona was a mess. Gasping, moaning, he was a complete wreck. Asano felt a twinge of pride that he could reduce him to this just by blowing him. He put himself face to face with him and kissed him again. Itona was practically ripping Asano's boxers off. Asano rubbed himself against Itona, making his back arch. Itona ran his hands through Asano's hair.

"Can I?" Itona nodded meekly. Asano positioned himself with Itona's legs on his hips. He froze. What the hell am I going to use for lube? He thought back to his research. One site listed 6 things that can be used instead of lube. Yogurt? No. Coconut oil? Why would he have that on him? Saliva. It'll do. He slid his fingers into Itona's mouth and wiggled them around. When he felt they were wet enough, he pulled them out and slid them inside him. Itona grabbed his arm when he entered the third one.

"Too much?"

"N-no. It feels good. It hurts a bit but mostly good." Asano nodded and continued on. He stretched Itona out as gently as he could without rushing too fast. His own member was throbbing at this point.

"Do you think I could?" Itona nodded. Asano put the tip at Itona's entry and slowly slipped inside. Itona dug his nails into Asano's upper arms. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, please keep going." He was finally completely inside. Itona wrapped his legs around Asano's waist as he leaned forward for better leverage. 

"Ready?"

"Y-yes." He started slow, allowed Itona to get used to that rhythm then sped up. He tried to keep himself in check so he wouldn't hurt him. A voice in the back of his head told him that Itona can handle being thrown into a tree by an obnoxious yellow octopus. He can handle your dick. Itona was clawing up his back. Every thrust, every push, and pull had him losing it. Asano bit into his shoulder to keep himself quiet. Both boys knew if they made too much noise, Koro-sensei would find them. (Although at that moment he was too busy scolding Karma and Nagisa about the dangers of having sex near a cliff.)  
Itona could feel himself starting to climax. Asano hit him just right and he let out a loud moan. Asano was right behind him. They laid there for awhile, breathing heavy. Asano lifted himself off of him and very gently pulled out. Itona had to sit for a bit to let his body readjust. When he could finally stand, Asano helped him wash off and gathered up their clothes.  
They made it back in time for the end of first period. Nakamura gave Itona back his clothes and gave him a thumbs up. 

"You guys were lucky that Koro-sensei found Karma and Nagisa first," she whispered. "They didn't get as far as you. Karma is pissed."

"ALRIGHT CLASS. FOR SECOND PERIOD WE WILL BE GOING OVER THE DANGERS OF SEX!"

 _WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DANGERS? IT WAS TWO GUYS!_!

 _"I cannot believe my students would do this instead of class! Jelavic will pay for their new found indecency!!_ "

"AHHHHCHHOOOOO!!!!" 

"You alright, Jelavic?"

"Yeah. I think someone is talking about me."

 

* * *

 

*LOUD CRAZY LAUGHTER*

HOW DO SMUT FORREAL?? I hope no one is too disappointed in this. I tried. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAD FAITH THAT I WOULD UPDATE, Y'ALL THE REAL MVP! 

I may do another chapter after this one, i dunno.


	8. Part 8 Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In class 3-E, relationships aren't a big deal but what happens when a classmate falls for a 3-A student? Awkward conversations, status, and conflicting interests aside, will he say yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter is HERE!!!! Let me tell about working night shifts and how it fucks everything up. I hope people still like this stupid 8 part fic bc it's killing me. Pls enjoy this and let me know how you liked/disliked it (constructively pls) and how I can do better in writing! Thanks so much for reading, guys!!  
> //SMOOTCHES!!!!!

Asano stared at the piece of paper in his hand.

" _I would really like to talk to you after school near the pool."_

It took him a moment to figure out the name written. It was clearly rushed and sloppy. It had been a couple of days since what happened between him and Itona. He wasn't sure how to approach the smaller male. Would he be angry or upset? He seemed fine after school that day but it seemed like his mood was spiraling downwards. He didn't know what to say. Should he say sorry? Should he not say anything? Nonetheless, he made his way over to the pool that the octopus had made. He was impressed by it. It was simple yet elegant in a way. Itona was sitting on the side, his feet wading slowly in the water. The sun was setting low and his seemed to become golden in the red and violet hues. Asano caught himself finding Itona more and more elegant. He was simple yet intriguing. He seemed to pull him in with a simple gaze. This was new for Asano. Are humans suppose to feel this way about another person? He mentally shook off his thoughts. 

"You wanted to talk to me, Itona?" He looked up from the water. 

"Oh. Yeah, I did." Asano sat down next to him, feet crossed. Itona looked back down at his feet, still soaking in the pool. "About the other day."

"Yes."

"Do you regret it?" Asano was taken back. He didn't really think too much about it. If he did, he could find the same feeling rising in his body. Still, he thought a moment.  

"No. I do not. Do you?" Itona looked at him. His eyes boring into Asano's. 

"Not at all."

"That's good. Is that all?" Itona looked away again. It was silent. The crickets in the grass quieting down. The sun lowered and the crescent moon was more visible. Finally, Asano couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"I like you, Itona." Itona stared at him like he had grown 4 more arms and turned yellow.

"You-you what?"

"I like you. I think that's what this feeling is? I'm not sure. I haven't really felt this towards a person. A goal, maybe. But not a person." Itona continued to stare.

"I-I" he couldn't get the words out. He felt the same way! At least he thinks he does. "I LOVE YOU!" came out fast and clumsy. Asano jumped a bit at the sudden loudness. 

"Okay! Glad we got that out of the way. Why were you feeling upset? Is it because you thought I used you?" Asano could feel guilt rising. He knew now how he felt and was glad Itona felt the same but he needed to know why else he was called out here. "Did you want to yell at me? Tell me why we're here."

"That's why! I wanted to tell you how I felt. I was scared because I thought you didn't like me that much."

"Why would I have sex with you if I didn't like you?"

"Some people are like that. Bitch-sensei does it. She sleeps with people she doesn't like all the time. It's a part of her job."

"Well, I'm not Bitch-sensei." Itona nodded. It was almost completely dark, save for the light from the moon. The light made Asano's eyes a deep violet similar to an empty night sky. Itona rested his head on Asano's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're not Bitch-sensei. I like you just as Asano." He smiled to himself. Most people tell him they like him as he is but for some reason, he likes the way Itona says it better. They sat in blissful silence for a bit.

"I'm glad I met you, Itona. There are few people in the whole world I feel myself with." Itona looked at him, eyes wet.

"Really?" Asano kissed his forehead.

"Really." Itona nuzzled his shoulder. They linked fingers and sat looking at the moon.

"I love you." came a whisper.

"I love you, too."

 

"THIS IS SO ROMANTIC!!"

KORO-SENSEI, YOU RUINED IT!

"Why are all you here?"

UHHH, SIGHT SEEING?

"Right. Sure you are."

"FINALLY, SOMETHING FOR MY NOVEL!"

IS THAT ALL YOU'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS WHOLE TIME??

"Don't you kids need to get home?"

Yes, sir, Kurasuma-sensei, SIR!

 

* * *

 

Welp. It is done. And it is really short, deer lord. Did I even try? But I wanted some closure on this and I got it. I am thankful to everyone who read this disaster all the way through and who stuck with me during the dry periods! Again, let me know how I can improve and how you felt about this!

Peace out, girlscouts! (Or boyscouts whatever floats your goat.)


End file.
